


Lumpy's Tickle Torture

by sarahgirl1998



Series: HTF ticklefics [1]
Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Comedy, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Feathers & Featherplay, Gen, Humor, Laughter, Tickling, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Lumpy gets tickle-tortured by a sentient robot.Update: Thanks for the 700 views! ^v^





	

Lumpy awakened in an unfamiliar room. He tried to get up, but he couldn't move a single limb. He was lying on a metal table, and his wrists and ankles were restrained in iron shackles on the table. His hands were locked directly over his head, and his feet were being held close to the end of the table.

Lumpy had no idea what was going on, but he certainly didn't like it. He didn't remember doing anything bad, so he didn't know why he was dragged into this situation. He tried to break free from the shackles that were holding him, but that didn't work.

“What happened? Where am I?!”

A short time after he asked that aloud, he heard a robotic voice.

“Greetings, Lumpy.”

Just hearing it caused Lumpy to gasp in fear. It wasn't because of how the voice sounded, but because of the apparent fact that it knew his name.

“Who are you?” Lumpy tried to look around, as his neck hadn't been restrained, but he didn't see anyone around him. It seemed to be just him.

“I am a sentient robot, and the operator of this top-secret torture room,” the robotic voice answered. “I am also the one who captured you and brought you here. This room is programmed to deprive innocent beings of their oxygen and cause them to pass out. And I am going to torture you until you pass out from oxygen deprivation.”

“And how are you going to do that?” Lumpy asked.

This time, however, the robotic voice didn't respond. Instead, a panel in the wall in front of Lumpy opened. A single robotic claw emerged from the panel, moved extremely close to Lumpy's feet, and stopped at the middle of one foot. The claw started to move its fingers very slowly.

Lumpy tried to stay calm, but quickly started giggling. He couldn't handle the claw stroking his foot, no matter how gently it did so. It was tickling him. “Hee hee hee… That’s how… hee hee hee… you're gonna… hee hee hee… torture me? Hee hee hee…”

“Yes,” the robotic voice responded. “It is a method known as the generic term, ‘tickle torture.’ Are you ticklish, Lumpy?”

“Hee hee hee… Maybe. Hee hee hee…” Lumpy continued giggling as the claw tickled his foot.

“Very well, then,” the robotic voice said.

The claw soon stopped tickling Lumpy’s foot and went back into the panel that it came from. Lumpy stopped giggling and panted a few times, trying to catch his breath. Once he had fully recovered it, a panel in the ceiling opened. A slightly larger robotic claw than the first one descended from the panel and landed directly on Lumpy's stomach. The claw started to move its fingers around, tickling Lumpy’s stomach. 

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!” Lumpy almost immediately started laughing. He couldn't help it, since his stomach was his most ticklish spot. “HEHEHEHEHEHEY, STAHAHAHAHAP THAHAHAHAHAT!”

The claw, however, continued to tickle Lumpy’s completely helpless stomach for about fifteen seconds. Throughout the entire time, Lumpy was laughing uncontrollably. Then, the claw stopped and ascended back into the ceiling, but while this was happening, two panels on opposite sides of the room opened. Two robotic claws emerged from the panels and stopped once they had reached the sides of Lumpy’s stomach. They started to tickle his sides, causing him to laugh more. He hadn’t had much time to catch his breath.

“HAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE, NOHOHOHOHOHOHO!”

“Are you not enjoying this, Lumpy?” the robotic voice asked. “The sound of your laughter indicates that you are, indeed, enjoying this.”

“NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO, IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI’M NOHOHOHOHOHOHOT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Lumpy continued to laugh as the claws tickled his sides.

“In that case, I will make you enjoy it,” the robotic voice said.

The claws then stopped and pulled themselves away from Lumpy's sides, allowing him to catch his breath. Shortly after that, however, the same robotic claw that had tickled his stomach descended from the ceiling again. This time, it was holding a feather. Once it had made it close enough to Lumpy's stomach, the claw started to stroke the feather directly on his belly.

The robotic voice couldn't resist teasing him as it did this. “Coochie coochie coo.”

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!” Lumpy again started laughing. “STOP IT, PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!!”

The claw, however, ignored his pleas for mercy and continued to tickle him. Lumpy was still laughing; he really couldn't take his belly being tickled, let alone with a feather. He really wanted it to stop.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DON’T DO THIS TO MEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!”

The panels on the opposite sides of the room opened again. The claws from earlier emerged from them, but this time, they were also holding feathers. Once the claws had reached the sides of Lumpy’s stomach, they began to stroke the feathers on his sides, tickling him even more. It didn't help that he was still having his belly tickled at the same time.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!” Lumpy was laughing so hard that he couldn't beg for it to stop anymore.

The claws continued to tickle Lumpy's stomach and sides. After an entire minute of this, however, Lumpy’s laughter started to decrease in volume. He was getting close to passing out. A few seconds later, the robot stopped tickling Lumpy and removed the claws from his torso. The claws returned to the panels from which they came as Lumpy panted uncontrollably, trying as hard as he could to catch his breath.

“I think… I'm gonna… gonna die…” he managed to say. “Are you… trying… to kill me?”

“Lumpy, I have decided to change my plans,” the robot stated. “Even though I originally intended to make you pass out from being over-tickled, I am no longer interested in that plan. I have fallen in love with the sound of your laughter, so rather than tickling you until you pass out, I will tickle you for as long as I desire. And I will not let you pass out.”

“Oh, you have got to be kidding me…”

A few seconds afterward, two panels in the wall in front of Lumpy opened. Two robotic claws, both holding feathers, emerged from the panels. The claws started tickling the soles of Lumpy's feet with the feathers, causing Lumpy to start laughing again.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!!”

“You may beg as much as you want, but I will not stop doing this to you,” the robotic voice said. “You cannot make me.”

Lumpy continued to laugh as the claws tickled his feet. They might not have been his most ticklish spot, especially compared to his belly, but they were definitely ticklish. He was totally helpless.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! COME ON, STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP THAHAHAHAHAHAHAT!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!”

The tickling went on for at least a minute. Then the claws finally stopped, removed the feathers from Lumpy’s feet and returned into the panels that they came from. Lumpy panted repeatedly until he had regained his breath.

“Lumpy, are the areas under your arms ticklish as well?” the robotic voice asked.

“Well… a little,” Lumpy answered, “but not as much as my tummy and my feet are.”

“Oh, really?”

The panels on the opposite sides of the room opened again. The claws from earlier emerged from them again, without holding anything. The claws reached under Lumpy’s arms and started wiggling their fingers around. Instead of breaking out into laughter, Lumpy started giggling. The claws continued to tickle his underarms for a few seconds, and Lumpy continued to giggle.

“That is somewhat unfortunate,” the robotic voice stated as the giggling continued along with the tickling. “However, I have ways of making even the least ticklish people laugh.”

“Hee hee hee… I don't think so… hee hee hee…” Lumpy made it look like he was starting to enjoy this torture. He still wanted it to stop, but his underarms were by far his least ticklish area. He just giggled a lot when they were tickled, and he didn't lose as much breath as when he was tickled anywhere else. So he didn't believe that anything the robotic voice could do would make them more ticklish.

The claws eventually stopped tickling Lumpy's underarms and briefly returned to the panels that they came from. However, a few seconds later, they reemerged, and this time, they were both holding a couple of white, sparkling feathers that shined in the light.

“Lumpy, I would like to introduce you to the Mystical Quills,” the robotic voice explained. “He who welds one of these extremely rare feathers will have the temporary ability to tickle anybody into laughing, regardless of where they are tickled. Even their least ticklish areas will become extremely sensitive upon contact with these.”

“Wow. That sounds awesome.”

“Despite these Quills’ rarity, I have obtained as many of them as I can encounter; enough to tickle all possible ticklish areas on a victim’s body,” the robotic voice added.

“Well, what are you gonna do with them?” Lumpy didn’t have a clue about what the robotic voice planned to do.

“Is it not obvious? I am going to tickle the areas under your arms and make them impossibly ticklish, just for you.”

“Go ahead, do your worst,” Lumpy said. “I’ll tell you if it tickles. Not that it will.”

The claws reached under Lumpy’s arms and began to brush the Mystical Quills under them. 

“HAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!” Lumpy immediately started laughing uncontrollably. Thanks to the magical power of the Quills, his underarms became extremely ticklish. “OH MY GOSH, THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT TIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHICKLES!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!”

As if responding to the amount of laughter, the claws continued to tickle his underarms with the Mystical Quills. Lumpy continued laughing a lot; there was nothing that he could do to stop the tickling.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! STOP IT!!”

“I told you, you cannot make me stop,” the robotic voice replied as the claws continued to tickle Lumpy's underarms.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEE!!” Lumpy tried calling for help, but the tickling continued, as did his uncontrollable laughter. “HEHEHEHEHELP MEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEE!!”

“Furthermore, you cannot call for help, either. Nobody will help you,” the robotic voice said.

The tickling continued for an entire minute straight, until Lumpy’s laughter started to decrease again. The claws gradually slowed the tickling to a stop, and pulled the Mystical Quills away from his underarms. The claws returned to the panels that they came from. Lumpy was panting uncontrollably, trying to catch his breath.

“Wow… that… really… tickled…” he managed to say, albeit with each word punctuated by heavy breathing.

“Was it good for you, Lumpy?” the robotic voice asked.

“No… it wasn't…” Lumpy responded. “Just… please… no more… I just… wanna… go home…”

“Lumpy, are you not aware that I enhanced the ticklishness of your underarms just for you? Are you not grateful?”

“No… I'm not… I didn't… want it…”

“Lumpy, I have no choice. I will make you laugh until you pass out, and then I will set you free.”

A panel in the ceiling opened, and the robotic arm from earlier descended from it. This time, it was holding a Mystical Quill as well, causing Lumpy to gasp in fear.

“You wouldn't dare…” Lumpy said.

“I am no longer listening to you,” the robotic voice said. “Only your laughter.”

The claw eventually reached Lumpy's stomach, and started to tickle him with the Mystical Quill. And just like that, Lumpy started laughing even more.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” Lumpy just couldn't help himself. His stomach was his most ticklish spot, and this was even worse than when he had it tickled before. “NO! THAT’S MY TICKLE SPOT!!”

“I do not want you to speak, Lumpy,” the robotic voice said. “I only want you to laugh.”

The panels on the opposite sides of the room opened, and the claws from earlier emerged from them again. The claws reached over to the sides of Lumpy's stomach, but he was so busy laughing that he didn't notice. The claws started to tickle his sides while the Mystical Quill tickled his belly.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” Lumpy was laughing so hard that he was crying, but the claws ignored him and continued to tickle him. “I’LL DO ANYTHING! JUST STOP!!”

“Lumpy, if you say one more thing and it is not laughter, then you will regret it,” the robotic voice said.

Lumpy continued laughing for several seconds. He really couldn't take it anymore, but if he said one more thing, the robotic voice would tickle him even more. Soon, the claws that were tickling his sides stopped and returned to the panels from which they came. The claw that was holding the Mystical Quill and tickling his stomach started to slow down as well. Lumpy regained control of his breath and started giggling.

“Lumpy, this torture is almost over,” the robotic voice said. “Brace yourself. It will leave you breathless.”

“What are you… hee hee hee hee hee! ...talking about?” Lumpy asked, despite still having his stomach tickled.

Just then, several panels on the opposite sides of the room, as well as the wall in front of Lumpy, opened. Out of each panel emerged a claw, each one of which holding a Mystical Quill, and they all moved straight over to Lumpy. Two of them moved under Lumpy’s arms, two of them moved to his sides, and two of them moved to his feet. They all began to tickle him with the Mystical Quills, and the claw that was already tickling his stomach went faster.

The robotic voice teased him again, just for the heck of it. “Coochie coochie coo.”

“HAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” 

Lumpy immediately started laughing again, even harder than he had laughed earlier in the torture. He just couldn't help himself at all, and he couldn't even make a single word out. All of his tickle spots were being tickled at the same time: his belly, his sides, his feet, and his underarms. Most of them, with the exceptions of his underarms, had already been super ticklish, but being tickled by the Mystical Quills enhanced their sensitivity beyond belief. 

Lumpy decided that he had no choice but to laugh until he passed out. It seemed to be the only way out of here, anyway. So he let the Quills tickle his body as he laughed helplessly. The tickle torture continued for about thirty seconds, and during that time period, Lumpy’s laughter started to decrease again.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhahahahahahahahahahahahahaha…”

This time, the claws didn't stop tickling him. They continued to tickle him until he lost the last of his breath, stopped laughing and finally passed out. The claws then stopped tickling him and returned into the panels from which they came. The shackles that were holding Lumpy's limbs opened, setting him free. He couldn't get up and leave, however, because he had passed out due to having lost his energy.

Eventually, Lumpy woke up, and he was now lying on his bed in his room. He lay there for a minute, as he was in severe pain from being over-tickled earlier, and he was feeling pretty groggy. After what felt like a minute, he slowly sat up and rubbed his head in pain.

“What… happened?” he asked wearily, and moved his hand down to his belly. This caused him to feel a large amount of pain, and he suddenly remembered what had happened and removed his hand. “I was… being tickled… but for how long?”

He looked over at the window, and saw that it was now nighttime. He had lost his sense of time during the tickle torture.

“Must have been… forever...” He sighed to himself, and then yawned into his hand. “I gotta get some sleep…”

He then got under the covers of his bed and slowly fell asleep. He may have lost most of his energy from the tickle torture, but had it not been for that, it probably would have gone on forever. He was slightly paranoid about when such a torture would happen to him again, but for now, it was all over, and he could get on with his life.


End file.
